Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Darkest Doors
by Essynkardi
Summary: When Sora and Riku fight over who drives the Gummi ship -Kairi stuck in the middle-, they crash land in the pokémon world, a freak accident turning them into pokémon! Heartless seem to be popping up everywhere, and even more trouble is on the way.
1. Prologue: Crash Landing

"Are we there yet?" Asked a bored Sora in the back of the gummi ship.

"No." Riku replied, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

A couple minutes of silence passed before Sora spoke again, "Are we there yet?"

This time, Kairi turned and looked at him from the passenger seat of the ship, "No."

Sora stayed quiet for a while, soon fidgeting in his seat restlessly, "Are we there yet?" He asked for a third time.

"Yes." Riku said in a sarcastic tone.

Sora jumped to his feet and poked his head to the front of the gummi ship, "Really?" He asked, excitement bubbling in his voice.

"NO!" Screeched Kairi, sending Sora reeling back to his seat.

Only moments later was Sora up in front again. Poking the glass and at a world not far off course, he grinned, "Why don't we land there?" he asked.

"No, now go sit down." Riku growled, trying to keep the ship on course while avoiding the brunette's spiky hair.

"Aww. Come on. Please?" Sora asked, giving the others his best puppy-dog look. He 'accidentally' bumped the dashboard, and music started playing. It was a fast-paced techno song, sung in Italian.

"Oh_ dear GOD no!_" Cried Riku, burying his face in his hands as an attempt to escape the annoying music.

"Sora, don't!" Kairi said, trying to push him back to his seat. It was too late. Sora had the joystick that steered the ship, and was veering it towards the strange planet.

Riku kicked the dashboard, stopping the music, and then pushed Sora away, "You idiot, do you want us to crash?"

Sora shoved his friend back, and before long, the two were yelling at each other and trashing the ship as they brawled. It didn't take much more to make the ship spin out of control.

"Um, guys? Do you want the ship to crash?" Asked Kairi, holding onto her seat tightly. Her face was green from the spinning, but she managed to keep her lunch inside her stomach.

Sora and Riku looked up, and both jumped to the divers seat to try and tame the ship. The ship refused to be tamed, and the trio crashed headlong into the planet.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is really just a poorly, thrown together chapter, kind of just there to be there. It is meant to be a simple introduction that leads up to the actual story. Yes, I know this is a rip off of KH's landing in Deep Jungle. It is <strong>purposely<strong> poorly done!

Other than that, this is my first story, and I hope I get received and welcomed into the community with this. ^^ Please note that any flames will be put out, and good, _thoughtful_, reviews that would help me improve my writing would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: Kid

Sora groaned, rolling over onto his back. Something like straw poked into his back, though… fur? Instantly jumping to life, he looked around, seeing a thin, black, cat-like tail with a yellow four-star shape on the tip. It twitched around, and it took him a couple moments to realize that the tail was his. Gasping, he jumped to his feet, sending light blue sparks of electricity jumping across the floor. Looking down at his hands, or now paws, he noted bright sky-blue fur with a single yellow band on both of his wrists.

"Don't move another muscle!" Screeched a hostile voice, "Or I'll skin you and feed your meat to those black things ripping apart the door!"

Stunned by the suddenly loud voice that bounced off the stone walls, and the threat that followed, he froze solid. The clicking of something that sounded like tap dancing shoes soon followed the just fading echoes of the voice approached.

"Sit." The voice ordered. Relived, Sora sat down in his straw bed. Then he noticed something, his usually brunette hair had turned a dark cyan blue. Blinking and looking for the voice, he finally found who was yelling at him.

It was a kind of feminine looking, dark orange creature with an animalistic qualities; specifically cat-like legs with feet tipped with sharp claws, a short muzzle, and a long lizard like tail that was tipped with a flickering flame. There was also a long, pale scar stretched down from its left shoulder to the right hip. The face had duel colored eyes, one a deep cerulean and the other a bloody red. However, the blue eye was covered with a red tuft of hair. It resembled hair, anyway.

"W-who are you?" Sora asked curiously, sticking his nose out to examine the creature more carefully. He stopped leaning shortly before he fell, but quickly lost his balance.

The creature jumped back, "Me? Name's Spyra. You're quite odd for a shinx. It's almost like you've never stood on four legs before." The voice turned less ferocious, and confirming a female gender. Spyra looked down on the face-planted Sora, folding her arms.

Grunting unhappily, he pushed himself to his feet, standing just about eye level with her, "I seldom do." Sora replied in a sarcastic tone, referring to the time he had turned into a lion cub in the Pridelands, "By the way, I'm Sora."

"Well, kid, welcome to Ghian. 'Cause you're obviously not from around here." She said, turning to a pile of cloth in the far corner of the room. It was Sora's human clothes. Spyra kicked them distastefully, "They smell almost like human clothes. You don't happen to have a trainer, do you?" Asked the creature, "I used to have a trainer, by the name or Erin. She was good to me." Pausing, she laughed, "Well, as good as those Arceus-forsaken things could be."

Sora blinked, confused, "Trainer?" He asked, tilting his head.

"A human. One that uses fake apricorns to store pokémon and carry them around in. Then, when the time comes, to call the pokémon out of the apricorns and order them around in battle." She explained, grunting with slight hostility, "We have finally managed to rid this place of most of the humans, but it took quite some time."

"That's horrible!" Sora gasped, before stopping, "What's an apricorn? And you're killing all of the humans on the face of this planet!" He cried, suddenly afraid for Riku and Kairi if they didn't turn into a so called pokémon form.

"Killing?" Spyra asked, tilting her head. She laughed, "Killing a human is too easy. No, we're chasing them from Ghian. They're fleeing to places like Unova or Kanto. The physics are working together to put up a permanent force field around the island so that we don't have to worry about humans." She explained, before leaning against the stone wall, "Wow kid, did you just get hit over the head by one of those black things? It's almost like you've never seen a charmander- or any pokémon for that matter- before."

Sora stood up, "Stop calling me kid!" He growled, sparks flying from his tail. He blinked, looking at his tail, and the sparks ceased. Sora attempted to summon the sparks again, but nothing happened. He paused, trying to cast one of his spells, nothing. He tried another spell. Nothing. Then, he tried to summon his Keyblade. Instead of the usually gold and silver blade, he received long, saber-tooth fangs and metal claws. "Whaah!" He cried, quickly dismissing his new Keyblade.

"Idiot." Spyra scoffed. She turned to exit the room, before flicking her tail, "Follow, kid."

"Stop calling me kid!" Sora screeched again, quickly bounding after her. He would gladly hit her over the head with the Keyblade if he could. He paused, looking up. Glass barred the top of the home from the rest of the world, letting light in and making it evident that the house was underground. A shadow fell over the window. Looking up, he saw a Neoshadow. The Heartless clawed at the glass savagely. Sora stood there for a couple moments, before continuing, looking for Spyra.

He stepped in a puddle of sticky liquid. Looking down, he saw a trail of blood, leading to the far corner of the room. There lay a limp purplish-black birdlike creature, with a white chest, and feathers that seemed to form a type of hat. It also had bushy red tail feathers. There was another and a smaller one with a similar hat, fully black body. The smallest one also had a simply black tail. He shivered, and glared at the orange lizard-girl who was raiding the food stores, stuffing the food into a leather backpack. "What happened?" He asked, trying to shake the blood off of his paw.

"Those things happened." Spyra gestured to the window with a flick of her tail, "Come on, we're leaving." She said, seemingly paying no attention to the dead birds.

"Hey! What about them?" Sora cried, pointing to the family of birds with his paw. He looked at them, feeling sadness bubble in his throat.

"They're dead. Let them rot." She said coldly, leaving for the wooden door.

Hesitating, he ran after the charmander. He only managed to leave the underground home before the wooden door was slammed shut. Spyra was already at arms with the Heartless, fighting them with savage feral attacks. She occasionally released a thick column of flames, or blasted them with black fireballs. She also summoned claws from the Heartless' fading darkness, using them to rip apart many of the Heartless in secession.

_Now to try my new Keyblade. _Sora thought, summoning the claws and teeth. As he ran to battle, he quickly realized that he had a blade-like tail tip to adorn the yellow star shape. He grunted, jumping into battle. To his own surprise, he found that his new 'shinx' form was much like his human Valor Form or Final Form, being able to use his sets of claws in the same fashion he dual wields two Keyblades.

Slashing relentlessly, he found he was able to dance about on his hind legs. A Shadow lunged at him unexpectedly. Gasping, he fell onto his back. The Heartless seemed to have a maniacal grin, looking at him with hate in its eyes. The Heartless quickly evaporated in another ball of black fire.

"Get up!" She screeched, pulling on his paw. "Kid! Get fucking up and haul your fucking _ass!" _Stopping abruptly and looking away, she dashed out of his vision to fight unseen Heartless.

Head spinning, Sora finally managed to push himself to his paws. Seeing that the last of the Heartless had been obliterated, he grunted, "They're stronger here. What the hell?" He pondered aloud. Long tail twitching, he pawed a crystal that was left behind.

"Hey!" Screeched the tiny charmander, jumping to take the crystal from the ground. Inspecting the item with narrowed eyes, and an expert tapping of the crystal with unsheathed claws, the black stone shattered. Eyes glimmering with a new found hatred, she grunted, "Why would anything carry a crystal so worthless?" The voice was faked, for something else bubbled behind the voice.

Turning to the forest and the abandoned pack, she picked it up. Running into the forest, she paused, turning to look over her shoulder at the zoned out Sora. Tilting her head for a moment, she hesitated, "Hurry up kid! I will deep fry you if I have to!" She snarled.

Jumping out of his trance, he ran after her, stumbling a couple times. Every now and then, his steps would send more sparks flying from his paws. Pausing not too far from Spyra, he said, "Is there any particular reason you keep calling me a kid?"

Eyes glittering with a little bit of mischief, she grinned haphazardly, "You're acting like one. I'll call you by your real name when you get some balls." Spyra turned and retreated into the woods, before again pausing and turning to look at Sora, "Hurry up!"

* * *

><p>Ahha! A real chapter now~ Next up, Riku!<p>

This is my first story, and I hope I get received and welcomed into the community with this. ^^ Please note that any flames will be put out, and good, _thoughtful_, reviews that would help me improve my writing would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: Eriphast

Riku jumped up, gasping and flailing. Blinking, he stared down at the black stripe that was surrounded by the deep blue fur. _Wha..?_ Lifting his hand, he opened and closed his palm. Leather-like pads surrounded by more black fur on his paw-like hand, and a spike on his wrist. Suddenly overcome in panic, he felt for his hair, only grasping two teardrop shaped bulges and long ears. Eyes wide, he cried out unexpectedly.

A crash came from down the hallway. In came a creature that looked strikingly similar to what Riku looked like at the moment. "My god! Anyone would have thought that your face was about to be eaten by a Corrupt!" The voice sounded female, and she sighed, "At least you're alright. When I found you, you were knocked out cold and your leg was crushed."

"Hey where's Sora and Kairi?" He asked, forgetting that the girl probably had no idea who his two friends where. Examining the other creature, he noticed how similar it look to how he appeared three years ago. A stinging pain rushed up his leg, and he kicked off the blankets to examine his leg.

Tilting her head, the girl shrugged, "Sora? Kairi? Never heard of them." She cut off short and rushed forward, shoving Riku back into the bed, "Ooh! Please don't move your leg too much, my master wouldn't be happy with me if you were hurt anymore than you are now." Sitting at the base of the bed, she looked at him with curious eyes, "I've never seen a lucario with blue green eyes before. Nor a black aura. Are you one of those pokémon from the Tribe of the Back Night?" She gasped.

"Oh." Riku sighed in disappointment, suddenly afraid that his friends might be hurt as well. Frowning as the girl babbled endlessly, he held up a paw, "Wait, slow down. First, tell me your name." He growled unintentionally.

"Whaa!" She cried out, covering her mouth quickly, "So sorry sir! I-I didn't mean to upset you." She whimpered, pulling a fluffy, blue tail around to hold it tightly. Pausing, she blinked, "My name? Eriphast."

Narrowing his eyes, he sat up, "Okay then, Eriphast. Tell me, what are Corrupt? Are they black things with big, round yellow eyes?" Riku asked, deciding to save the other curious things for later.

Eriphast looked at him, confused, "You're not going to hit me for being disobedient?" She asked. Shaking her head, she quickly got to explaining, "The black things are new, Corrupt have been a problem for generations. Our creators, Tedrorus and Arceus are at war. Tedrorus is touching the hearts and auras of living things and turning them into enemies of Arceus and making them hate the very aspect of life itself. It's a disease now. Sometimes Corrupt become mutated beyond recognition of their original species."

Riku blinked, "Tedrorus? Arceus?" He asked, fidgeting restlessly in his bed, _Damnit! Why did I have to break my leg?_

"Tedrorus is the creator of matter. Without him, we would never have a body for our spirits to inhabit, or a world to live on… but, he's also the creator of hatred, jealously, and sin." She explained, "Arceus made life to defeat Tedrorus, and separated him into twenty parts. Seventeen of them, the Plates of Elements, allow Arceus to live after all it sacrificed to create life itself. The other three, the Bane Crystals, contain Tedrorus's body, heart, and aura. Legend says, if the three Bane Crystals come together, Tedrorus will come back in a much more powerful form than before. Tedrorus is currently using his own heart of hatred to destroy the positive sides of the hearts of the living."

"Wow." Riku said, momentarily forgetting about the other questions he was going to ask. Pausing, he looked past Eriphast to the hallway, "What about your so called 'master'?"

"Oh, yes. My master is who I work for. He prefers not to be spoken of to…um… ahh…guests. He wants to know where you came from, but he wishes to speak with you after you have healed. That way he can…" She trailed off again, "Um…assess you."

Riku curled his lips into a snarl, "Guests? Sounds like you mean prisoner to me." Pushing the sheet down and hopping out of the bed, he crumbled as more pain shot up his left leg, collapsing on the ground. Wincing, he pushed himself to his paws and sat back down on the bed, "Damnit!" He growled, rubbing the stiff bandage.

"Please don't leave!" Cried Eriphast, rushing to his side to help him back into the bed, "If my master found out you left… he would." She shuttered, "He would…." The girl suddenly cried out, curled into a tiny ball and trembling on the ground.

Stunned by the almost random terror he had caused, Riku reached down and gently patted Eriphast on the back, "I'm sorry, I had no intention to scare you." He said, unsure of himself, "Um, please sit up. What would he do?"

Uncurling herself, Eriphast looked up at Riku, poking her chest where the sharpened bone spike was, she whimpered, "He would rip this out, and then stick it back in the other way. He always finds the most gruesome ways to kill his unfaithful servants." Eriphast paused, before looking at him, "If you lose against him in battle, my master would probably do the same to you."

"What?" He asked, keeping a calm disposition even though his head was screaming for him to run. Staring blankly ahead of him for a couple moments, Riku tried to grasp the concept of dying at the hands of someone so ruthless. He had lost a battle once before, but the stakes weren't as high. "Um… anyway what's this Tribe of the Black Night?"

Eriphast was standing again, and gingerly picking up the remains of a clay plate in the hallway, "The Tribe is a band of outlaws, on the verge of becoming corrupt. Their signature trait is oddly colored eyes and auras." She said, not explaining any further.

Riku's stomach rumbled, and he winced, "Hey, how long have I been out?" He asked, before adding, "Also, may I have some food?"

Eriphast stood up straight with the plate pieces, giggling, "About sixteen days." She replied, "At least the doctors where able to heal most of your wounds while you were asleep. It's just your leg that hasn't healed yet. They said if I let you rest for a couple more days, it would be healed completely with continued treatment." Retreating further into the unexplored and unseen parts of the house, she came back with a couple fruits and a loaf of bread. Setting them onto the bed, she pushed the food toward him, "The master is good to those who can see to it that his guests are treated properly before the battle, if they win, then they become servants. He treats us well, most of the time anyway."

Taking an apple from the food offered, he bit into it thoughtfully, "So you were once a prisoner too?" He asked, not exactly sure that it was the best thing in the world.

Eriphast frowned, and closed her eyes. The two tear-drop shaped fur bundles slowly rose to tremble level with the ground. Looking around, or what seemed like it, she nodded curtly. Eriphast opened her eyes and let the bundles relax behind her ears. "Good, no one's around." She almost purred.

"How can you tell?" Asked Riku, looking around as though he expected someone to show up without warning.

"Wow, you really are quite strange." Giggled the girl, "We're lucario. Lucario are well known for their ability to detect and read auras, and in turn, the hearts of other living things. I've never seen one that couldn't do it themselves, let alone have no idea their ties to aura." Clearing her throat, she continued, "Our master rules over part of Ghain, specifically the south-eastern-"

Thick, harsh knocking interrupted her, "Eriphast!" Came the voice, deep and threatening.

"Eeep!" She cried, pushing Riku out of the bed. "Hide under the bed!" She whispered, leaving him to scramble under the mattress as she fled to the door.

* * *

><p>Okay, some of the pokémon lore gets explored in this chapter. Also, a couple new characters. Now, predictably, Kairi wakes up. I wonder who found her.<p>

This is my first story, and I hope I get received and welcomed into the community with this. ^^ Please note that any flames will be put out, and good, _thoughtful_, reviews that would help me improve my writing would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
